Mayor HQ
Official Patreon post (also available for non-Patron) this page is simply a rearranged and slightly simplified version of that post for easier navigation. Description The Mayor Headquarters, often shortened to the Mayor HQ refers to Victubia Capital's City Hall. It is a large 3 storied municipal purpose building that also serves as workplace for Mayor of Capital and their office workers. The building also contains a very popular café (Qualitea Café) and the Mayor HQ Library. The Mayor HQ is located in the Iris District, in the northern part of the city, with the central parts of the capital in the south, the Royal Castle to the north, and VU and VMA to the north-west. Mayor HQ consists of 3 floors and a basement. The building was originally built during the early 1700’s, but was rebuilt in 1855 after a fire burned down the building. The Mayor HQ hosts a lot of important meetings and councils all year round, including the annual Mayor Meetings (when they take place in the Capital), also meetings with Companies, Government bodies, like the police and the military leaders. First Floor The first floor of the building is open to the public and offers city information and maps to the tourists that visit the city. The entrance to the Mayor HQ is located on the first floor, and the first room you enter will be the reception/lobby. Behind the reception desk you can find a big double staircase, lined by glass windows, encompassing a big oak tree. The “Big Oak” was planted when the building was rebuilt in 1855, and has become a symbol of strength for the people working in the building. Felice and Freya Alden currently work at the reception and will assist, should you need help or if you need to get in contact with anyone working in the building, or if you want to book a meeting or a room. Left of the reception, you will find the Qualitea Café, along with the City Information area, that help tourists, sells maps, and informs people of any recent or any upcoming changes to the city that is useful knowledge. In this area you can also find a public bathroom and a staff office, used by café and city information staff. In the corner you can also find a spiral staircase that leads to the second and third floor. This staircase is for staff only, and you need a key to enter the area. Qualitea Café Qualitea Café is a very popular café and has many daily visitors from all over the city. The café is open to the public and is run by the third and oldest Alden sibling, Fiona Alden, together with a small but dedicated staff of bakers and waiters. The café serves a lot of sweets and baked goods, along with a large selection of hot and cold drinks, and also a few lighter lunches. The Mayor and the Mods can sometimes be found relaxing in the café, always at the table in the top right corner of the café. This table has been dubbed the “Mod Table”. The Mayor and the Mods had inspired some dessert specials that you can find HERE. The café is open all work days from 09.00am - 06.00pm, matching the work schedule of most people working in the building. Second Floor If you have the permission of the reception staff, or if you are already working in the building, you can walk past the reception desk and up the stairs to the second floor. When you enter the second floor, you are greeted with a big open area, that has been dubbed “The Plain” by the building staff. This open area is often the hosting place for any social event taking place in the building, like parties or mingles. There you can see the top of the big oak tree and a lot of plants, which probably inspired in the nickname for the area. Connected to the open area, you can find a common room and a balcony that is used by the entire headquarters staff. You can relax on the couches or take in some fresh air on the balcony. To the left, on the second floor, you will find a bathroom, more storage and the staff staircase. You can also find the office for the security and janitorial staff. In this area, there is a bistro that is used by all building workers, and it serves lunch and dinner (and coffee/tea) everyday. All food is catered from a catering service not far from the HQ, and the catering company uses the staff staircase to deliver food. On the right side of this floor, you can find a bathroom, the janitor room (with cleaning tools) and the Mayor HQ Library. Mayor HQ Library The Mayor HQ Library is a small but compact library, full of books and documents. The main staff of the library is Felix and Vini. The library is not open to the public. You must have special permission to visit it as a normal citizen. Sometimes students visit the library as part of student trips that makes the library extremely crowded, and a bit of a nightmare for Felix and Vini. In the library, you can find both old and new literature, damaged copies of rare books and important documents. Within this library, there is an archive section, where there’s a lot of different city records, maps and building blueprints, along with old ancestry and bloodline records. Also, there are a lot of documents and books that are related to the city and it’s history. Third Floor The third floor is mainly used by the Mods, Deputy Mayor and the Mayor. At “The Ring,” you can look down into the common room on the second floor via a circular opening in the floor, lined with a golden fence. To the right, you can find the Mod offices, along with the Mod common room and a bathroom. All mods gets an office that they are allowed to furnish however they want. To the left you can find the staff staircase, a bathroom and some extra office space that is sometimes used by temporary employees, but when the rooms are not occupied, they are used as extra storage. To the far left, you can find the Grand Meeting Room, which is the biggest meeting room in the building. It’s used for the most important meetings, like that annual Mayor Meetings. Beside the Grand Meeting Room, is the office of the Deputy Mayor, Charles Falk. In the middle you can find the Mayor’s office, where the Mayor works and hosts smaller meetings. Behind the desk is a bay window where you can find the Mayor looking outside with a cup of tea when she needs a break. The Mayor room is lined with tall bookcases, with vases on top. These vases are filled with water and acts as a last resort protection for the Mayor, that is a water magi. Construct The basement is accessed via one of the staircases in the building, and is an open and empty area made of concrete. Although, there is said to be another secret way to get down to the basement if necessary. From the basement, you can access a secret underground escape route that leads away from the building. The basement was originally used as a storage area, but nowadays it’s used as a sparring space for the Mods, where they can train and practice their magic abilities. Notable Figures * Mayor Gabbi * Charles Falk : Deputy Mayor * Mods ** Asa ** Mishy ** Jo ** Raz ** Pro ** Arc * Felice Alden : Receptionist * Fiona Alden : Qualitea Cafe Manager * Freya Alden : Receptionist References Category:Locations